


i like me better when I'm with you

by thatnerdshelikes1996



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdshelikes1996/pseuds/thatnerdshelikes1996
Summary: The first time in which peter parker and michelle jones realizing they like eachother so much more in each other's presence .





	i like me better when I'm with you

 

 

 

 

 

 

she

* * *

It didn't make sense . 

How a heart can beat so fast for just one person . One person out of billions . One girl who most people avoided , yet stood out to you in every scenario . The way her caramel colored hair cascaded down her shoulders in the rare occasions. How her lab goggles almost always left imprints around the eyes , he desperately wanted to get lost into. 

 

For the nerdy undercover vigilante , Peter Parker knew he was happy with her - Michelle Jones . 

It was a rainy day in Queens , and he had gone to finish some homework at his friend , Michelle's apartment . 

To say , Peter wasn't tired was the understatement of the damn century . With two nights in a row , of staying out past 1am to be Spider-Man and basically kick ass for the safety of his people , he needed sleep or some sort of distraction . 

Even , Aunt May was getting worried about the health of her only family member . She wasn't gonna let him go so easy , and she was a centimeter close to putting her own tracker in Peter's suit. 

Safety first. 

 

Peter was finishing up his last Trig question when Michelle came into the room again with two bottles of lemonade and vitamins . 

The puzzled look on his face was priceless- he'd never seen her do something so generous . He'd thought she was catching a cold , when he reached his hand out to touch her soft skin , but got swatted away with a laugh from the girl . And god , how much Peter wanted that on replay . 

"I'm not sick , geez!" the ends of her mouth tilting up in a smile , wanting to fully grin but stopping herself short . Peter took the lemonade from her hand and felt the sugar pumping through his veins , with the first sip . 

She hands him the vitamin , and he accepts it . "Thanks MJ , I really needed that pick me-up " he compliments , feeling content with the friendly gesture. 

She wanted him to know that she cared , even if she doesn't show it 95% of the time. If he was in need , she helps him- obviously.

 

"You're welcome Peter , I noticed you looking a bit- tired as hell when you walked in and figured you needed some adrenaline pumping through those scrawny arms" she tries to tease him by poking his bicep , but her mouth shuts when she was met with muscle . 

 

She shuts up after that . Peter takes that as a compliment- and damn it felt good. 

 

Peter left her apartment with a lot on his mind . She really did care for him , and felt at ease with everything . That's when he started thinking about his feelings for the girl , but the minute he set foot in his own apartment . He texted her , what he felt . In that moment , because he was happy . 

He smiled after pressing send and began walking to see whatever allyway he could find to change into his suit . 

 

\---

Michelle was loud . She stood up for what she believed in . She was a proud feminist and loved books , almost more than her own mother . She barely had friends , but was named captain of the decathlon team . So when she almost felt normal , she got too comfortable with one boy . Peter Parker . 

It was like he fueled her fire , her drive for living . Her parents told Michelle she was beyond her years , too mature for her age . But Peter made her feel like a actual 17 year old teenage girl who got to tease him about the stupidest things. He took her teasing , over confidence , and opinions with his head held high and possibly a few laughs here and there . 

Maybe that's why she smiled that hard when she found out Peter couldn't say cinnamon correctly . 

Maybe that's why she felt so giddy when Peter smiled just as hard when their eyes locked . 

Peter had pronounced "cinnamon" like "cinnamom" or "cinnanmon" , and it was just as adorable as Nemo in Finding Nemo. She almost spit out her water at him , he was trying to say it after trying to bake something for HomeEc class . 

She teased him for days and watched as his ears blushed pink , or his grin spread across his face with the mention . 

She hadn't smiled like that in so long , she forgot what it was like to feel the need to laugh . She always felt like she had to be serious , either because of her opinions or the stereotype society had put her in- without a choice . 

Michelle didn't even notice her phone ding , because she barely gets any notifications . Once again- not many friends to talk to . 

She unlocked her phone to see a blue dot next to Peter's messages and self consciously strokes a piece of her curly hair behind her ear . 

_From : Peter Parker_

_I know this might be super weird and random , but I really like myself better when I'm around you . thanks for earlier MJ , you're really great._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first imagine/fanfic on here.


End file.
